Let's Get it On
by sidsaid
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was never one for subtly, especially when it comes to conversing with a Mr Ron Weasley in the most inappropriate manner possible. One-shot. Rose/Scorpius  can be seen as an extra scene for 'A Lesson in Love'


**This is just a little extra for my multi chap *nods***

**The 'half naked in my flat fiasco' Rose mentioned in Chapter 10 of 'A Lesson in Love' :D RETOLD BY MOI! **

**Can be read as a stand-alone, it has nothing to do with my multi chapter plot**

**I just wrote this for my own amusement. HAHA. I have simple pleasures. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, guise. **

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Get it On<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No, put on some clothes, I don't want you having free reign of my flat<em>.

Scorpius sighed, tugging on his boxers.

Rose had done it again. She'd left for Ireland for the week, and hadn't woken him properly. Like always, she had just given him a kiss while he was in the realm of waking up and being asleep. Then she'd woken him up an hour later via phone call, instructing him to not continue hanging around her apartment.

It's not like they hadn't been in a relationship for 4 years or anything, Scorpius thought to himself.

He hummed as he strolled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, moving things around and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He liked messing with her things, it was like his little form of revenge. He'd swapped everything in her cupboards before, she'd punched him in the stomach for that one. He started to move the tea cups to the back and the coffee mugs to the front. She'd hate that.

Scorpius turned and glanced around the room, everything seemed to be in order. Giving the room its last once over, he sipped at his mug. His eyes went to the fridge – covered in magnet words. He grinned, Rose hated when he made indecent sentences, because she'd always miss it and one of her more adult family members would catch it and scorn her.

It took him a couple minutes but he got a nice stream of thought going;

_You like me hot and in your bed. Telephone me if you want to go again._

He laughed and proceeded to write his phone number – a number Rose knew by heart – on the tiny white board which also was attached to the fridge.

Stepping back and drinking more of his coffee, he nodded at his handiwork and combed a hand through his knotted blonde hair.

Scorpius moved to the living area, and started moving the photo frames around. There were pictures of him and Rose – one when they were in Greece, one with Albus at the Quidditch World Cup in Prague, family photos, Scorpius' favourite – 5 year old Rose with her mother, posing outside the Burrow. Rose had the biggest grin on her face, her bright red curls covering half her face, and her mother was beaming. Another of Scorpius' favourites, was the photo Harry had taken at Albus' birthday. Scorpius had his arm around Albus and Rose, and Ron was grimacing in the corner of the photograph. It always made him laugh seeing it.

He switched the photos around, moving his favourites to the front, he moved to the radio and flicked the switch. It was static. He clicked the CD button and a really old song came on, he stopped momentarily, the song was weird. Scorpius looked at the CD case balanced on the side, and it read; _Fred Weasley's Smooth Jams. _

Scorpius' mouth twitched in amusement and he opened the case, there was a note;

_To my dearest, albeit, prudish _(that wasn't true, Scorpius mused, thinking about what him and Rose did last night) _cousin, Lucy _(oh Lucy… yeah, that's true),

_Here is a playlist just for you of the smoothest jams from the past. I hope you enjoy it and it gets you in the mooooooddd._

_Everyone's favourite,_

_Fred._

He laughed at it, Fred always was the joker. He and James were like the terrible twosome. Scorpius laughed harder as the song changed to an exotic rhythm, and then the words; 'I want to have sex on the beach' blasted from the speakers and he had to hold his stomach to stop the waves of laughter bursting through him.

Fred really knew how to make a joke.

Even as he laughed, he didn't think to turn it off, after a while it got quite catchy, and he was mumbling it slightly as he danced around the living room, drinking the coffee from the mug in his hands.

He was in the middle of a hip gyration when he heard the pop and he froze on the spot.

Ron Weasley had appeared in front of him, his wand in his hands and his eyes growing with anger as he looked at the mostly nude Scorpius, dancing to a song about sex, a coffee in his hands, in his daughter's flat, without her being there, while dancing indecently.

The music continued as they stared at each other, Ron going redder by the second, Scorpius' heart rate speeding up immensely.

The older man made the first move, he had a wand in his hand, Scorpius' was still in his trouser pocket in Rose's room. Ron raised his wand at him and expertly shot a spell at Scorpius, Scorpius had no idea what, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out, so he did a barrel roll across the living room quickly, and sprinted to behind the counter.

Scorpius had been grazed by the spell, which he had a feeling was something Ron would have used on criminals he was after, not the boyfriend of his daughter who was unarmed. He looked at his arm, there was a cut there, it was dripping with blood.

"Wait, stop!" Scorpius shouted, he heard the mirror fall from the wall, as the spell that was supposed to hit him, hit the mirror.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron screamed, sending another jinx his way. It hit the counter top and broke a glass that was there.

Rose was going to kill him, if she didn't kill her dad first. Well actually, Scorpius thought, if her dad didn't kill him first. He was a fully-trained Auror and Scorpius was a simple curse-breaker.

"I was just…" Scorpius struggled for a reply, because he was actually scared for his life. This was probably the worst and most awkward situation he had ever been in – he didn't even have any trousers on! "I was just cleaning up."

The song ran out, and Scorpius swore he couldn't have hated Fred any more as 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera started playing. He didn't quite know whether it would have been more appropriate to laugh and take his death like a man, or cry for mercy.

After a millisecond of contemplation he decided not to do anything but avoid the glass falling over the edge of the counter.

"Sure you were," Ron replied angrily, he changed the spell and Scorpius could swear he was pelting rocks at him.

"I was, Rose isn't here, I was just… my shower is…" Scorpius couldn't think of an answer.

Ron snarled, "she isn't here! That's even worse, so, you little pervert, you're walking around my daughter's house in your underwear? What were you doing, touching her stuff?" he shouted and shot another jinx.

Scorpius bit on his lip. He gave up lying. His reason – he was a 20 year old man. He had a long term girlfriend and it was perfectly legal for him to be having sex with her.

"Okay now, Ron," Scorpius spoke in a gentlemanly voice.

"Don't call me Ron," he replied.

The younger man sighed and folded his arms, still crouched. "We both know what has gone on here, and they always say, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, even though I have done nothing wrong – ,"

"What makes you think sleeping with my daughter is right?" Ron interrupted with fierce anger.

Scorpius sucked in a breath, "Rose is a 20 year old adult, who can make her own decisions, I just happen to be one of those decisions," he replied, however it was impossible to mask the smarminess in his tone. He bit his tongue at that fact.

Ron was probably fit to explode, so Scorpius decided to quickly finish off what he was saying.

"Sorry for not telling you I was having sex with your daughter before this…unfortunate event," Scorpius said. He nodded at his confidence and as no spells were being cast at him, he warily turned and slowly rose, standing straight and facing Ron from behind the counter.

His face was red, a colour so vibrant and a colour which Scorpius had never seen on Ron Weasley's face before.

He clearly had made a great error. Especially seeing as Ron raised his wand at Scorpius again.

"I am going to kill you, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius quickly shot back down and what he expected to be a powerful hex whizzed past his head and made the door of one of Rose's cupboards, explode. Thank goodness he had quick reflexes.

He was a dead man either way.

"Mr Weasley, please, you wouldn't want to go to Azkaban for me, and I don't think Rose would approve," Scorpius said with a faltering voice.

Ron paused and his wand hand lowered again.

Scorpius sighed with relief, "I can't imagine how you'll react when me and Rose get married," he laughed awkwardly, but noted the silence.

_Good job, Scorpius, keep on digging that hole. Your parents won't even have a body to put in your coffin by the end of today._

He turned again and slowly peered over the counter, Ron was sending him a death glare, but instead of raising his wand, he came shooting across the counter top, his hands aiming for Scorpius' neck. He was crawling back into the living room, but Ron had grabbed his leg and Scorpius couldn't possibly see this ending well. He'd definitely be dead soon enough.

One personality trait that Scorpius had that let him down, however, was saying the wrong things when in a state of extreme fear. He just blurted and regretted it after.

"If you're going to kill me, at least leave my face intact, I think my mother would prefer it if she had something to work with," Scorpius said weakly as he tried pulling from Ron.

He really should have put on more clothes.

"I think she'll be upset enough knowing that I haven't sired her any offspring," Scorpius laughed awkwardly, and Ron only looked angrier. "I'm not saying they would have been with Rose," he tried to make it better, it only made it worse. "I mean, we did talk about it, but not officially, we'd just take it as it comes…and I'm going to stop now," Scorpius finished, his eyes wide as Ron grabbed onto his arms, looming over him and with fire blazing in his eyes.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Ron barked, shaking the blonde boy. He shook him with ease, it wasn't like Scorpius was skimpy, he was 6'1 and was pretty filled out and lean, but the older man shook him like paper. It hurt.

Scorpius looked panicked, "ugh, I love your daughter and would never hurt her?" he stuttered out, trying to get his arms free. His legs were kicking, but Ron rested his knees on his thighs, holding him still.

_This is the point in which you cry and beg for mercy, Scorpius. Yes you will lose your dignity, but you will likely survive this. If you die right now, and he leaves your body here, Rose will find your rotting corpse and I have a feeling she will be scarred for life, and you wouldn't want that, would you? _

"Please," Scorpius started as Ron raised a fist.

**POP**

"Dad, what the fuck are you doing?" Rose exclaimed.

Scorpius could breathe again. His eyes opened and Rose was standing there, wrapped up in her coat, her curls held up in a high ponytail. She was angry.

"Uh," was Ron's reply, Rose did always manage to do that to him.

"What the fuck are you doing to Scorpius? Is that blood? What in Merlin's name have you done to my flat? Why aren't you wearing any clothes, Scorpius? I leave you for a couple of hours and this is what I come back to? What were you going to do, dad? Kill him? He's wand-less! You know better than that to attack him. Get off him, now!" she screamed at them both, the questions coming quickly and confusing the two men.

She shoved her dad off from Scorpius and pulled her boyfriend up from the floor, looking at the gash on his arm quickly and then standing in between the two.

"He was… he was," Ron started, pointing accusingly at Scorpius who was looking even paler than usual.

There was silence, the tune of 'Let's Get it On' began and Rose struggled to keep a straight face. She looked from her boyfriend to her dad, noting that they both looked scared.

She burst out laughing, folding in half. "What the hell, Scorpius? Why are you playing that rubbish that Fred made?" she choked out.

"Because it's funny," he replied, though his voice was strained.

Rose sighed, breathing in to stop herself from laughing. "Dad, please, can you not come into my flat, see Scorpius in his boxers and then proceed to destroy my flat, injure Scorpius and continue to attack him. I don't want to see you in Azkaban, and I really don't want Scorpius to die, no matter how much you don't like him. You know I love him. Now I'm going to be in Ireland for the week, I am already running late, but luckily, I had to come back for some of my papers. When I come back next week, I'm going to have to speak to mum about this, because I love you, but you can't just try and kill my boyfriend, especially when he isn't even in decent clothes. Nobody wants to lose their dignity after they are already dead, especially Scorpius with his huge ego." Rose said to her dad calmly and with a weak smile.

She turned to Scorpius, her hands on her hips. "I did tell you to put on some clothes, I'm glad that this time you at least managed to put on a pair of underwear. I'm glad you aren't dead, your reflexes are very good and you should commend yourself for surviving an attack from a highly trained Auror. Considering you were listening to that terrible playlist that Lucy forced me to take from her, and the fact that I know you so well, you were probably doing something inappropriate when my father Apparated in. Well that serves you right, you're a terrible dancer."

"I'm not a terrible dancer," Scorpius exclaimed with a scowl.

"Being able to do the basic steps of a waltz is not being a good dancer, Scorpius. Anyway, next time fight back. You're not a wimp."

"I don't like it when you use this whole supportive voice, Rose, it creeps me out," Scorpius stated, and Rose pinched him softly in the side.

"It's for your own good," she replied. "Now, Dad," she turned to her father again, and his cheeks were still rouge. "Go home, or go to work, relax and take a breather, don't worry about Scorpius. Think about why this is wrong, and I hope this doesn't happen again."

Her father nodded, he looked slightly confused, and he Disapparated away.

"You saved my life!" Scorpius exclaimed, picking Rose up by the waist and spinning her around. "He said he was going to kill me."

Rose giggled and made Scorpius put her down, "what did you say this time?"

Scorpius bit her lip, "that we had sex, or we have sex and that I want to marry you and I want you to have my babies. Among other things."

"You're an idiot, you can't ever say these things when he isn't angry? Or not at all?" Rose asked, her arms folded and rolling her eyes.

"They just come out of my mouth!" he stated. His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her to him, much closer than she would have expected, purposefully doing so. "How about we go again, anyway?" he whispered in her ear, his lips grazing against her skin.

Rose poked him, but he didn't let go, or move away from her and she bit back a moan as he started to kiss her neck. "No, you'd think after a near death experience, you would have no sex drive at all. And Scorpius, you know I have to go to Ireland. I'm only here to get my documents."

"Well you never said goodbye properly," he moaned, tugging on her waist.

"You were fast asleep, it's not my fault that you sleep for so long!" she said, trying to remove his arms, but failing.

"Please," he said into her ear, elongating the word.

She sighed, "no," she stated, "I'll kick you in a place the sun doesn't shine," she warned.

He didn't let go, "not this time, I deserve a reward after that beating I just took."

Rose rolled her eyes and began moving to the kitchen, having to drag Scorpius with her. She got to the sink and dampened a cloth and started to awkwardly clean Scorpius' cut, then she conjured a plaster from her room and placed it on the gash.

"Thank you," he said into her neck, "why is your hair up? I like it down," he stated.

She sighed, still trying to push him away, "because you like putting knots in it and shoving your face into my hair."

"Only because it smells like strawberries," he grinned, "please be late, give me 30 minutes, I won't see you for a week." He stated, and gave her the best sad face he could.

Rose blushed deeply, "30 minutes! I'm late as it is, Scorp, you can have a goodbye kiss, okay?" she suggested, smiling.

Scorpius sighed, pulling her even closer, "really? Are you sure? 30 minutes, come on, what's 30 minutes? The curse isn't going to walk away, how long has it been there for? A couple thousand years?" he moaned.

"Stop doing that," she stated, talking about how he was pressing against her, and nipping at her neck. She pulled her head back and looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm serious about the kicking."

He frowned, "I love you," he grunted and Rose laughed.

"I love you, too," she replied and kissed him. She meant for it to be quick, but Scorpius held onto her, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to trick her into staying. Squeezing her waist slightly and tickling her, he got her mouth open, allowing himself to deepen the kiss, making it last longer than Rose wanted.

He was lying on top of her on the sofa before she managed to get away from him, and he had put her in an uncomfortable position which took all her willpower to get out of.

"You're a horrible person," she stated as she got up, taking deep breaths, her cheeks incredibly red and frowning as Scorpius had managed to unbutton her coat, her blouse, and her trousers and pull the hairband from her hair.

"You know that's not true," Scorpius replied with a wink.

"Pervert," she said, poking her tongue out at him and finishing redoing her clothing.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" he suggested.

Rose laughed at his expression – it was very puppy-esque. "Seven minutes is just as bad as thirty."

"But you'll like it," he stated, winking at her again. "You don't even have to take off that much," he stated.

"What the hell, Scorpius?" she said, smirking, "did being attacked by my dad make you especially horny? Merlin, you're more persistent than usual." She shook her head and bent over the sofa arm to kiss Scorpius, quickly this time, and then she quickly backed away. "I love you, clean up my flat, and don't… release yourself around this area, please. I'll see you on Tuesday, behave."

Scorpius looked insulted, "I'm a gentleman, gentlemen do not do things like that, I'll have you know."

"My bed it is then," she said with a sigh, "no photos, no magazines, no tv, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Scorpius said with a salute. "Freesias or tulips?"

Rose smiled, "Freesias, of course."

"I love you," he stated as Rose took out her wand, she blew him a kiss and Apparated away.

…

Rose was back 2 minutes later, she had forgotten her documents again. And after 5 minutes of convincing, Scorpius got his desired 30 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Please Review! Because it's Christmas!**

**I'd love to hear from my readers! :)**


End file.
